bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark Seeker Kotsu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Kotsu the EM Wave Hero page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 16:52, February 6, 2011 Happy birthday!! Mine's on the 22nd. Just 2 more weeks! SirLinkalot96 00:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Happy birthday! Even if I don't know you that well yet :D [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm sorta shy like that :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy late birthday. Hope you had a good one. At0micb0mb123 00:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll write them in in my next blog. Kingofawosmeness777 06:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog Read my new blog. Jacobs' return. Dun, Dun, Duuuun. Kingofawosmeness777 16:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha. I get it it's like black and yellow, black and yellow right. Kingofawosmeness777 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the middle of writing you in my story in a seprate window. Kingofawosmeness777 18:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's finished, read my newest chapter where Beckett meets Malcolm. You can add him to Beckett's relationships section when your done if you want. Kingofawosmeness777 18:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday Dude!!! That's awesome!!! You're 15 now! Pinup Girl 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl ::I feel like a prat. Happy birthday! Sorry I'm such a prat! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I still feel bad. Awesome! Ah, what has Crabblebitch done?! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, where did you get those pictures from, on Beckett's page? I don't mean the tektek ones, the other ones. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I think they look so cute, much cuter than tektek. :D Which is the one that has the babies? Like the baby picture of Beckett. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Could you not make a whole new message for each response? It's unnecessary. : I'm just used to Tektek, I've been using it for nearly two years. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't need anymore doll sites, the last two crashed my browser. I don't have any characters that sing, and I'm not adding any other writer's OCs to the current stories, I'm writing. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I might. Just so you know, I don't like to be sent "read my blog" messages on my talkpage. I usually ignore and delete messages like that. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok, most people are fine with getting reminders like that. It's just me that doesn't like them, because I usually check the wiki feed, right back to my last edit, to make sure I didn't miss anything. So, getting them is kinda unnecessary for me. It's fine with the doll sites, I mean yes my browser does crash, but my connection has been crappy lately. Sometimes it does that, with crashing for no reason, then a few weeks later, totally fine. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm writing my chapters but my chapters take place before the yours do so if it looks different then what you're writing don't be alarmed. At0micb0mb123 18:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC)